


Devil Never Cry

by hypernova



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernova/pseuds/hypernova
Summary: Before God's Kingdom falls, the Demon Lord's commander sheds his final tears.





	Devil Never Cry

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't played nocturne in like 4 years and i'm writing this at 6am so I apologize if things here are blatantly wrong. takes place shortly after TDE.

"Do you weep, Son of Man?" spoke the demon.

The fiend before him scoffed, facing away. The ground was a platform, raised and hovering over a bottomless abyss. The walls around them writhed, red tendrils teeming with life, and the air was rife with the silvery copper taste of blood and magnetite.

"No." The fiend, neither man nor demon, was motionless, sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees. The shapes and forms around his backside softly pulsed with a blueish hue, in rhythm with the being's breathing.

"I am not one to doubt the judgment of our king. I am merely making an observation." The demon paused before speaking again. "There will be no room for such...human weakness in the Great War to come."

"Whatever."

"Are you thinking of them?"

"Who?"

"Your late companions. The ones of Yosuga, and of Musubi?"

"Yeah."

"Do you miss them?"

The fiend paused, choosing his words carefully.

"No. They were weak."

The demon chuckled morosely. "And one's weakness is cause for one's destruction?"

"That's just the way this world is." There was a sense of finality in his voice.

"Truly...you have the Great Will to thank for that." The demon spat at the ground. "Though your companions were not innocent, were they?"

"They weren't."

"The massacre of the slaves, and the death of the interloper. They were to blame, after all."

"Hijiri."

"Yes, the interloper. He who caused wounds most grievous to the Great Will, perhaps in a past life. Why do you speak his name?"

"..."

"I am not here to judge, Son of Man."

"He was kind. He looked out for me, at first. Even after I changed, he helped me. Did his best to try and keep me safe."

"And what was his reward?"

"Death. Sacrificed by Isamu to feed his own worthless Reason. "

"And the Manikins?"

"Slaughtered by Chiaki. They were weak."

"And what of those two?"

"Don't talk like you don't know."

"I want to hear it from your own mouth, Son of Man."

"I killed them." The fiend turned around, his red eyes gleaming as a stream of tears trickled from his face. "I killed them! I killed them both like they had killed so many others, and I killed them because they were weak! Because I had to survive! And when I stood over them and I let the blood out of their throats, it was because they were weak, I was strong, and only one could survive in this world! That's how it is!"

"And where is your anger directed?"

"God, the Great Will, whatever he's called. He forced this on us, on the world! Everyone, gone, just because he felt the world was getting too old? I might have wanted that one day, to grow old, maybe even with Chiaki and Isamu, and Takao too! But I'll never have that! They'll never have that! Because of him! He put us here to suffer!" The fiend glared at the demon. "Lucifer sent you, didn't he? To see if I was still a weak human, is that it? I'll kick his ass again if I have to!"

"No, child. For He loves you, and it is the anger within you that He loves most of all. The righteous fury, the seething rage that boils deep within your newly blackened heart." The demon paused. "Let it out. All of it in one final spout."

The fiend curled his fingers inwards, flinging his head at the red sky as he let out a bloodcurdling howl, devoid of any human emotion save his deep, bottomless anguish. He screamed until the air left his lungs, and the ground shuddered and the walls quaked, and the magnetite in the air circled around him. He paused, and then stood to face the demon. Calmly, he spoke.

"I'll lead Lucifer's forces, and I'll crush any angel or seraph that stands in my way. I'll hurt God bad, and then I'll put my hands on his throat and I'll crush him until the light of creation fades from his eyes. I'll scream in his face as I'll do it, so that he can know just a bit of what he made me feel."


End file.
